Problem: Add. $71 + 5.9 =$
There are many ways to solve this problem. Let's see two ways we can solve it. Place value table Let's line up the numbers by their decimal places. Tens Ones $.$ Tenths $7$ ${1}$ $.$ ${0}$ $\maroonE5$ $.$ ${9}$ Because ${71}$ is a whole number, we can add a decimal point and a $0$ behind to make the columns align. Now, let's add each place value column. Tens Ones $.$ Tenths $7$ ${1}$ $.$ ${0}$ $+$ ${5}$ $.$ ${9}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $7$ $6$ $.$ $9$ Decomposing the numbers We can group the whole numbers together and the decimals together. $\begin{aligned} &({71} + {5}) + {0.9}\\\\ &=76 + {0.9}\\\\ &=76.9 \end{aligned}$ $71 + 5.9 =76.9$